guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive9
Archives ---- Archive #1 (My n00bish days) Archive #2 Archive #3 Archive #4 Archive #5 (Mindless spam) Archive #6 (Moar mindless spam...) Archive #7 Archive #8 Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' First post! First post --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Cheater-- (Talk) ( ) 22:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Spam Splaormerrage -- -- (s)talkpage 23:01, 16 November 2007 (UTC) : *Bans for spamming*-- (Talk) ( ) 23:01, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::*oes back to WC III, LAN party ftw* -- -- (s)talkpage 23:01, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Your an admin now, marco? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 23:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Not yet...-- (Talk) ( ) 22:59, 16 November 2007 (UTC) RFA? What does it(RFA) stand for? And where do I go to view it? Requests for Adminship (RfA). GW:RFA, GuildWiki:Requests for adminship/Marcopolo47 (T/ ) 01:08, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, Marco! Check This out! lol --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 15:27, 17 November 2007 (UTC) New Entrooper Userbox User:Ereanor/Entrooper userbox. Now it also adds you to a list, like the LAME template does. reanor 06:19, 18 November 2007 (UTC) COOL Can i come round to watch on your new tv? xD. why do you have 2 userpages and usertalks? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:32, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I have two userpages so that the only wiki coding that I need for my real one is . and sure, you can come and watch on my new tv, if you feel like coming all the way to Michigan and can take below freezing temperatures.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:34, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sure, ill make sure i wrap up warm! xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:36, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::I also have two userpages so that it's harder to vandalize my page.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:37, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::We got a vandal on the loose, but i dont think that he thinks of it as vandalism. Hes removing useful notes, saying that they're either untrue, or "Retarded" --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:44, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Well some of them, such as the second note on Vile Touch, I'd have to side w/ him on actually.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:44, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::You just hate the notes and trivia seconds.. to quote you: "Must.. Remove.. Retarded.. Trivia..!" xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:47, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol. No, I hate retarded notes and trivia, such as the second note on Vile Touch.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:48, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, that one WAS retarded. wasnt looking, just restored the notes. He did remove both notes though, and the first one is useful. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::We should check through his other contributions, see which ones we should revert.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:53, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah..? xD. Why would anyone want to nominate me for adminship? I've been here for about a month.. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:00, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're just that cool?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:01, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yay! I'm POPULAR! xD. I've actually been on the wiki for about 2 months, but i made no contribs, just studying the wikicode =P. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:02, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I've been here for almost two years, but only contributed for one of those (Including one vandalism as an anon :P)-- (Talk) ( ) 17:05, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::What'm i meant to do? Archive it into the past nominations? How the hell do i do that? xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:06, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yea, you're supposed to archive it. I'll do it for you.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:07, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Thanks. I removed my nomination from the GW:RFA, is it meant to still be on there? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:08, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No, that's only supposed to show active nominations. Yours is now archived.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:08, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Us two have so badly spammed RC.. Lol.. I'm bored.. I wanna go spam my talk, since its almost empty.. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Nope, I'm busy trying to find out where the FUCK the secret switch is on the third floor of Rragar's Menagerie.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:32, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::xD. How do i go about adding a Pic a Unique Item? I've made a wep on my jokes, and it shows up as Image:User:Warwick/My Jokes/Weapon of a Warwick, and theres nothing there. I want to use a pic of Shiro's Blades. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:34, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Reupload the picture as exactly the full page name that you're putting it on, and it should show up-- (Talk) ( ) 17:35, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Tried that. Refused to upload. Btw, calling somone a "Fucking Dumbass" is breaking the GW:NPA, isnt it? --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:38, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes it is. It won't let you upload the image as "User:Warwick/My Jokes/Weapon of a Warwick?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:39, 18 November 2007 (UTC)